Retorcido
by Jack Killer
Summary: Reto: Un Mes con Ita-Dei. 13 de Marzo. "Hablarte a ti es una vieja costumbre para esta fecha, porque ya son tres años haciéndolo, aunque no sepa nada de ti, aunque nunca te haya enviado la primera y hasta ahora única pueril carta que te he escrito".
1. 1995

**Título:** Retorcido.

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Parejas: **Itachi/Deidara.

**Rating:** No menores de 13 años.

**Categoría:** Naruto.

**Capítulos:** 1/?.

**¿Completo?:** No.

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje adulto, leve violencia, terrorismo (es decir, muerte de unos cuantos -muchos- personajes).

**Aclaración: **—Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos. _Historia narrada en primera persona por Itachi. Respuesta al Reto: "Un Mes con Ita-Dei", día: 13 de Marzo.

**Resumen:** "Hablarte a ti es una vieja costumbre para esta fecha, porque ya son tres años haciéndolo, aunque no sepa nada de ti, aunque nunca te haya enviado la primera y hasta ahora única pueril carta que te he escrito".

**Copyright:** Naruto es una idea original de Kishimoto Masashi y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales para desgracia personal yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de _mi autoría_ del mismo modo que algunas de sus retorcidas ideas, ¡Viva yo (por empezarla…)!

**1995**

_**En realidad, siempre te creí demasiado obtuso y peligroso para tu propio bien, pero era claro que contigo se aplicaría la frase "mala hierba nunca muere".**_

_Soy un niño mimado, me lo hiciste comprender. _

_Yo tenía lo que deseaba, pese a que no tenía libertad, futuro o tan siquiera una voz. Te envidiaba; puedes gritar tanto como te plazca, puedes correr, puedes explorar todo tu instinto pirómano a gusto y ganas. Con estas -a mi parecer- poderosas razones, yo vivía un intento de vida mientras tú volabas por la vida sobre esas pequeñas avecillas de arcilla que tanto te esforzabas por moldear._

_Ganaste un color intenso para tus manos, cuando una de tus explosiones se salió verdaderamente de control y las quemaste. Y perdiste tu ojo izquierdo, vagando en las peleas callejeras; tu habilidad innata para los conflictos aún me sorprende. Me sentí dichoso de no padecer tu destino, porque yo era sano, rico y con una vida por delante, y tú eras nada a comparación._

_Supe, debido a una epifanía, que no podía seguir siendo una marioneta de mi padre. Podría acabar como tú, sin una vida y sin un futuro, sin haber conocido el mundo que se desplegaba sin fronteras, a tan sólo un paso de morir. La vida es frágil tanto como los humanos, y siendo un humano mi padre, no era infranqueable._

_Tú, siendo un compañero por encima de la descripción insignificante, me permitiste descubrir que hoy, 13 de Octubre, voy a tomar las riendas de mi vida._

_¿Debería agradecerte, aún cuando no nos conocemos verdaderamente, no simpatizamos, no me rememorarás si es que despiertas? El shock emocional te tiene en un ligero coma, un estado tan delicado que podría incluso jugar con tu memoria y borrar las escasas, despóticas palabras que me has dirigido en los 5 años de educación escolar que hemos compartido aula de clases._

Apártate, Uchiha.

Jódete, Uchiha.

Muérete, Uchiha.

_Y también borraría la creativa pronunciación de mi apellido, como si fuese un insulto pertenecer a uno de los clanes más nobles del Japón._

_Sea propio o no, escribo esta carta con el único fin de certificar para mí mismo que has cerrado un ciclo de laberintos y lamentos. Hoy Fugaku Uchiha, mi padre, dejará de ser el cabecilla de mi familia._


	2. 1998

**Título:** Retorcido.

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Parejas: **Itachi/Deidara.

**Rating:** No menores de 13 años.

**Categoría:** Naruto.

**Capítulos:** 2/?.

**¿Completo?:** No.

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje adulto, leve violencia, terrorismo (es decir, muerte de unos cuantos -muchos- personajes inútiles, y posibles manipulaciones psicológicas).

**Aclaración: **—Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos. _Historia narrada en primera persona por Itachi. Respuesta al Reto: "Un Mes con Ita-Dei", día: 13 de Marzo.

**Resumen:** "Hablarte a ti es una vieja costumbre para esta fecha, porque ya son tres años haciéndolo, aunque no sepa nada de ti, aunque nunca te haya enviado la primera y hasta ahora única pueril carta que te he escrito".

**  
Copyright:** Naruto es una idea original de Kishimoto Masashi y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de _mi autoría_ del mismo modo que sus retorcidas ideas, y no autorizo a persona alguna de publicarla en ninguna página; acepto sugerencias de foros donde colgarla. ¡Viva yo (por terminar este capítulo)! =).

**Comentario:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Les doy permiso de golpearme por no responderlos, porque no sé cómo. Ahora, les doy una carita feliz [=)] si alguien me explica. Por favor, lean las notas al final.

* * *

**1998**

_**El tiempo pasa lentamente como un carrusel. Detallo las formas artísticas, cuyas emociones no distingo. Recordando lo sensible que eras, me pregunto: ¿Tú las entenderías?**_

_¿Sería adecuado saludarte, Deidara, cuando jamás te enviaré esta carta dado que esa no es su razón de ser?_

_Los días se acumulan, la vida es aburrida. Hablarte a ti es hablar conmigo mismo, sabiendo que dirás lo peor de mí y que no podré sentirme vulnerado a pesar de ello. Hablarte a ti es una vieja costumbre para esta fecha porque ya son tres años haciéndolo, aunque no sepa nada de ti y nunca te haya enviado la primera y, hasta ahora, única pueril carta que te he escrito._

_Hoy al levanté y me pregunté si estás vivo, qué haces y qué tan roto te dejó el pasado, o si los infortunios no pudieron contigo. Ya no tenemos 15 años, por tanto la madurez me impide pensar un simple 'me es indiferente' y archivarte dentro de los pensamientos inútiles, cuando sé afirmativamente que no puede ser de ese modo._

_Aquél día, tres años atrás, donde te escribí por vez primera, fue a la misma vez el día en que maté a mi padre, a mi madre y al resto de mis familiares. Menos a Sasuke, mi tonto hermano menor; le quiero, tanto que fui incapaz, pese a que traté de ahorcarle._

_La policía japonesa se hizo cargo de mí, pero los americanos sabían la verdad detrás del atentado criminal que justificó dicha masacre. Después de todo, mi tonto e impresionable Sasuke bloqueó todo recuerdo de lo sucedido, no hubo testigos que renegaran la versión oficial; sé que mi hermano aún asiste al psicólogo para superar sus traumas. Pero, aún más importante, a los americanos les encantan las armas asesinas, frías y certeras para los trabajos sucios, en especial aquellos que involucran a Arabia. Ellos me ofrecieron liberarme de los cargos bajo la condición de ser un agente más de sus políticas antiterrorismo, y extraoficialmente, un espía tanto para políticos como para magnates. Sumado a un jugoso sueldo, viajes por el mundo y adrenalina, me ofrecí secretamente gustoso a los crueles entrenamientos._

_Estoy en Líbano, sentado en un costoso café de una cadena americana, escribiéndote al momento que tomo un trago ligero. Aún no es medio día, pero la temperatura sube a 40º progresivamente; estoy acalorado, con el cerebro hirviendo, aunque el aire acondicionado esté posiblemente al máximo. Tal vez sea esa la razón para que pierda los segundos divagando sobre mi hermano y sobre ti, esperando pacientemente el momento quitarle el gatillo al arma que familiarmente presiona mi muslo. Me levantaré, pagaré la cuenta, saldré a la avenida y mataré a mi víctima, un miembro activo de la secta terrorista Hezbolá, provocando un divertido caos._

_Igualando a tu gusto insano por los pirotécnicos, mi sadismo se despliega a sus anchas, sin temor a represiones cuando ejerzo mi trabajo. No le temo a la ley y la justicia, esos cuentos infantiles tan económicos, ni mucho menos a las represalias internacionales. Sin mi padre, el mundo es un gran juego del escondite._

_Oficialmente, es la hora de matar._

* * *

**Notas finales: **Lo relatado aquí es subjetivo, dado que no he realizado una investigación extensa para afirmar que Estados Unidos es un miserable desgraciado que jode Arabia justificándose con el terrorismo, para poder eliminarlos de la competencia económica. Mis prejuicios vienen dados por el conocido 11-11-2001, donde cayeron las torres gemelas, las cuales tras largas investigaciones aún no se conoce cómo carajo sucedió, ya que las medidas de seguridad que tenían hubiesen resistido el doble de la temperatura provocada por el incendio, y perfectamente debieron resistir el impacto sin colapsarse. Sucesos como ese despiertan mis dudas, y qué mejor forma de plantearlas, que con dos de los personajes que más aprecio.

**Líbano: **Es un país de Oriente Próximo que limita al sur con Israel, al norte y al este con Siria, y está bañado por el mar Mediterráneo al oeste; que mantiene fuertes conflictos con Israel, con el que mantuvo la Guerra de Julio durante 2006, hasta Agosto de ese año. (Wikipedía).

**Hezbolá (traducción: Partido de Dios)**: La amplia organización de grupos chiíes militantes que surgieron en Líbano a principios de los 80's, es la primera organización suicida moderna (Robert A. Pape, _Morir para Ganar_).

Fue creado en 1982 durante la invasión Israelí en Líbano; sus principales objetivos son expulsar a los israelíes de Líbano y crear una república islámica en este territorio. Actualmente, son 5,000 los miembros de la milicia regular –además de 500 activistas alrededor del mundo- y se mantienen con un presupuesto anual de 100 millones de dólares. (María Teresa Hernández, _¡Terrorismo! Su psicología_).

Seis países consideran oficialmente a Hezbolá o su brazo armado como una organización terrorista: Australia, Canadá, Israel, Países Bajos, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos. (Wikipedía).


	3. 2002

**Título:** Retorcido.

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Parejas: **Itachi/Deidara.

**Rating:** No menores de 13 años.

**Categoría:** Naruto.

**Capítulos:** 3/3.

**¿Completo?:** Sí.

**Advertencias:** AU, lenguaje adulto, leve violencia, terrorismo.

**Aclaración: **—Diálogos —_narración_—.Historia narrada en primera persona por Itachi. Respuesta al Reto: "Un Mes con Ita-Dei", día: 13 de Marzo.

**Resumen:** "Hablarte a ti es una vieja costumbre para esta fecha, porque ya son tres años haciéndolo, aunque no sepa nada de ti, aunque nunca te haya enviado la primera y hasta ahora única pueril carta que te he escrito".

**Copyright:** Naruto es una idea original de Kishimoto Masashi y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales para desgracia personal yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de _mi autoría_ del mismo modo que algunas de sus retorcidas ideas, ¡Viva yo (por empezarla…)!

**2002**

_**Como una broma hilarante, debíamos encontrarnos. Como fichas de ajedrez en el juego del destino, me vi obligado a decirte que estamos colocados en este mundo. Como el humo de un cigarro barato, tus palabras se desplegaron en el cuarto, girando en penetrantes hilillos, dejándome conocer que no era tiempo de tomarnos un trago.**_

_Apenas podía creer que eras tú, pero tengo una memoria privilegiada, sabía que no me equivocaba. El vestido escotado acentuaba tu espalda y disimulaba tanto tus falsos senos como el abdomen masculino, los guantes de seda ocultaban tus manos, tu largo flequillo escondía tu ojo vacío, y tu compostura renegaba al impertinente chiquillo que se divertía mandándome al demonio._

_'Andrógino', pensé. El recuerdo más vívido de ti: Tu cuerpo. Te ganaste muchas burlas gracias a él, y muchos pases a detención por golpear a los graciosos._

_Pero justo allí, parado al costado del ridículo e inoportuno intento de terrorista que nos daba las especificaciones de su organización, creí que podrías caminar frente a tu madre dando esos pasos de modelo y ella no te hubiese reconocido._

_No éramos los únicos con apariencia extranjera. El fuerte bronceado de mi piel no ocultaba mis rasgos asiáticos. Junto a nosotros estaban un británico -el acento pomposo es inconfundible-, un canadiense -hablando francés, nada más evidente-, un libanés -mi compañero- y tres nigerianos –tan negros que serían indetectables en la noche-. Empero tú, mi compañero Ibrahim y yo sí éramos los únicos espías de Norteamérica._

_Cuando los tres arribamos a campo seguro -un pequeño y poco interesante departamento completamente libre de amenazas-, Ibrahim nos abandonó alegando un cansancio extremo. Sin perder tiempo, traté de abordarte. Ya no estaba dentro de mis planes desaprovechar las oportunidades._

— ¿Por qué aquí, Uchiha? —_inquiriste primero. Dada nuestra soledad, tu voz se permitió mostrar el desagrado que aún persistía hacia mí._

— ¿Aquí dónde? —_contraataqué a su vez._

— Bastardo —_al parecer me insultaste por reflejo, porque tus ojos se ampliaron impresionados sólo un segundo_—. No moriste en el 95, ¿Cómo? Asesinaron a toda tu familia.

— Los maté —_respondí sonriendo mínimamente con deleite. Para mi resguardada sorpresa, me regresaste la expresión con un ligero toque de sadismo._

_Nunca consideré siquiera mentir o eludir la pregunta. Conozco tu crueldad sin límites, aunada a la diversión que te proporciona. Recuerdo, aún hoy, la singular manera en que la llamabas: Arte._

— ¿Por qué aquí, Deidara? —_cuestioné entonces, tomando partido del entendimiento que surgió entre nosotros para hablarte confianzudamente._

— También me absorbieron los americanos —_hiciste una pausa llena del drama que evidentemente te fascinaba. Me diste la espalda y caminaste al espejo que se encontraba junto a la puerta, a no muchos pasos de tu anterior posición._

Apenas desperté comencé a planear mi venganza —_narraste a medida que examinabas con el tacto tu párpado vacío_—. Leí un poco en Internet sobre las bombas terroristas, algo de química avanzada, conseguí algunos compuestos y exploté la guarida de la banda que me quitó el ojo, junto a todos los malditos que estaban dentro —_colocando tu cabello estratégicamente para cubrir tu ojo, te echaste a reír_.

_Difícilmente, deberé admitir que estaba cautivado. Al entrar te quitaste los tacones de aguja, te deshiciste de los senos de goma, te recogiste el cabello y dejaste de modular tu voz. Sin embargo, una mujer pequeña, sin pecho pero con cintura y cadera detallables se paseaba descalza por la habitación; hablando con una voz profunda y gruesa. El contraste era asombroso, aún cuando tus ademanes fueran descuidados y tu andar moderadamente elegante. Pienso que, de haber estado Ibrahim junto a nosotros, esa confianza de ser tú mismo se hubiese desvanecido._

_Sonrío a medida que escribo estas palabras, porque no te soy indiferente –aunque me desprecies-. Del amor al odio existe una fina línea que puede ser traspasada cuando se ha reconocido la existencia del otro._

_Siendo así, me pregunto en qué lado me encuentro. Es claro que no me eres indiferente, prueba de ello es esta manía de escribirte cada cierto tiempo cartas inconclusas, o el hablarte interiormente. No te amo, porque no siento ese deseo incontrolable que describen los libros, no quiero estar junto a ti a cada segundo ni moriría por mantener una intimidad contigo. Tampoco te odio, lo asegura el hecho de que no he asesinado._

_Entonces, Deidara, ¿Qué siento y qué deseo de ti? ¿Simple reconocimiento psicópata? ¿O será la distinción de una presa particularmente interesante? No, al parecer mi mente está sobrecargada con la situación. Sin embargo, vislumbro una nueva teoría que adquiere una lógica retorcida a cada segundo que la proceso: posiblemente, mi interés hacia ti esté fundamentado en tu poder destructivo, aquélla maravillosa pirotecnia a la que aún recurres; y, posiblemente, adhiriendo a nuestras capacidades otras complementarias, igualmente capaces, podríamos conseguir plena diversión en este interminable mundo, repleto de víctimas placenteras. ¿No sería extraordinario? Con el perfeccionamiento de nuestras habilidades, nuevos enemigos y obstáculos caerían para detenernos, nuevos juguetes que utilizar, convirtiendo al sentido de nuestra vida en la más pura definición de la guerra._

**Notas Finales: **Oh, tengo un pequeño lugar en el agujero donde debería estar mi corazón para esta historia. Sé que no es el final más romántico del puto mundo pero... Mi objetivo no era ése, sino el demostrar obsesiones enfermizas, y por supuesto que Itachi era más que un joven caído en desgracia; ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta su psicopatía. Pensé en ampliar más la idea, describir unos cuentos asesinatos para satisfacer mi vena masoquista y tal vez un poco de sexo duro, para satisfacer mi vena pervertida; pero estas vacaciones me llegó la onda de terminar todo lo que tuviera que terminar, hoy releí la historia, escribí el último párrafo (el resto de este capítulo estaba adelantado desde meses atrás), tuve la percepción de que este era el final y después de analizarlo un rato más estoy en acuerdo con mi decisión. Este fue un reto agradable de cumplir, liviano de escribir y de notar que estoy un poco más loco de lo que pensaba. Bueno... El mes del ItaDei (cortesía de Derama, Felicidades de nuevo) fue hace un largo rato, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca el terminar la historia.

Gracias a los que leyeron, gracias a los que comentaron (agradecimientos especiales abajo), gracias a los que esperaron la continuación. Y recuerden, ¡Algún día el ItaDei será cannon! Ok... No. Pero nada cuesta soñar.

Ahora sí, agradecimientos especiales a: Derama (espero no haberte decepcionado irrevocablemente con el final; en otras palabras: me gustaría saber qué te pareció saber qué te pareció), ddeiSmile (gracias por las felicitaciones), Tsuki-Dei (espero que hayas disfrutado los capítulos) y sussane.x (cruel y divertida ocurrencia; tienes razón con el detalle señalado pero... emm... no sé como corregirlo).

Adiós.

PD: Por fin termino un historia de más de un capítulo =').


End file.
